jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Andy Buck
Andy Buck (refered to by his friends as Bucky) was a major character in Jeepers Creepers 2. He was the manager for the Bannon High School basketball team. He was played by Billy Aaron Brown. Jeepers Creeepers 2 Bucky was singing and celebrating with his fellow team members after the Bannon Bantams won the state high school basketball championship. They hoisted their victory banner at a passing truck. While celebrating, the bus blows a tire and almost everyone exits the bus while the driver tries to radio for help. Bucky was peeing next to Izzy Bohen when Jake Spencer stepped up, pulled his pants all the way down and began talking to Izzy about him possibly being gay. Jake obviously peed on Bucky's shoes because Bucky got angry with him. Jake ignored him, telling him to go sniff some jockstraps. When Jake once again ignored him, when Bucky challenged his ability to manage the team in his place, Bucky told him to "eat shit" and left. With a blown tire, the bus continued on. At night, when the team is asleep, it blew another tire. Although the coaches order everyone off the bus, soon after they discover that it it probably sabotage, they get everyone back aboard. Bucky then used the C.B. radio to try and get help. While he was doing this, both coaches and the bus driver were then abducted by the Creeper. The students soon witness the Creeper for themselves, as it began choosing which students it wanted to eat. One of the students, Minxie Hayes, passed out and had a psychic vision. She informed the other students of the creature's nature. After much trying, Bucky was successful at reaching someone on the radio. He spoke to Jack Taggart Sr. and begged him to bring along the police. When Jack promised to (although in reality, he didn't), everyone on the bus celebrated. However, he and the others failed to see that the Creeper was back. It rose to the top of the bus and pierced the roof of the bus, grabbing Bucky's head. As Bucky screamed for help, another student, Rhonda Truitt, successfully hurt the Creeper by sticking a javelin through its head. Not knowing whether the creature was dead or alive, the students decided to leave the bus. However, the doors were deliberately jammed shut by Creeper when he flew up and slammed the bus on impact. The Creeper was successful in getting another head, by ripping it off of Dante Belasco. The Creeper then left. Scott Braddock, not caring whether the Creeper was coming back or not, tried to order any of the students the Creeper was interested in off of the bus. Bucky was one of them. After a tense confrontation, Bucky and many of the other students leave on their own. However, shortly after departing the bus, the Creeper attacked again. The students left on the bus refused to let anyone back onto it. After a while, Bucky was able to get back onto the bus. The only students left on it (Chelsea and Johnny)asked him to leave. He told them he ran about 10 miles but found no farmhouse. The students begged him to leave and he begged them to not make him go back out. However, he was standing right under the hole in the roof and the Creeper once again tried to pull him through the roof. It leg go of him however, when Jack Taggart showed up, stared the Creeper down and hit it with his harpoon. Bucky was among the students who witnessed Jack Taggart stab the Creeper 35 times at the end of the movie. Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character